Bruised
by KassWritesAndStuff
Summary: When Mikan Sakura enters the prestigious Gakuen Alice, much to her mother Yuka's surprise, her only intention was to follow in the footsteps of her best friend and local prodigy Hotaru. However, her idyllic childhood is uprooted when she begins to unravel the secret powers dormant in each of the school's attendees-including herself.


**Chapter 1: Together**

Yuka was a simple woman. With chestnut brown hair, and deep-set eyes, she did not by conventional standards have prepossessing features. She used to have a slender figure, almost willow-like. She had dreams of being a movie star during her childhood, yet she was average in looks and her insecurities concerning her plain visage convinced her that perhaps she should try another venture in life.

That venture, uncannily, led her to chopping meat at a local butcher's market in her small town. A meat selling business started by her and her late husband had relegated her to becoming the co-owner and employee of the shanty shop in her town. She worked there on the weekdays and sometimes weekend during the day. It was a run-down looking wooden shop, and it appeared sad and lonely in comparison to the larger shops around her. Yet, business was good since most locals enjoyed Yuka's friendly company as they talked to her about politics and town gossip whilst browsing the meat selections of the day.

At 32-years-old, Yuka seemed wizened by life's games. She was a single mother. A strong, and independent woman at that. The birth of her only child-her little girl, Mikan-added a heaviness to her face and body that made her look older than her tender years. Her hazel eyes were framed with dark bags, and her skin had lost its youthful glow over the stress of the years. Not like she minded, though; for her, her little girl Mikan had become a beacon of hope in what she thought was a miserable life.

"I'm hungry," came a tiny voice from the corner of the room. The sound came from a mirror image of herself, except this one had chestnut brown hair tied into ponytails dangling on each side of her head. A goofy grin with one front tooth missing pasted on her face; her eyes shone with innocent happiness.

"We're going to go to the market, Mikan," Yuka said, sternly. She dusted off Mikan's plaid skirt, which had been dirtied by the sand on the park bench. Laughter from kids running after each other on a nearby hill pierced their ears. Taking her daughter's small hand into her own, the pair descended into the winding path leading into the bustling town.

Mikan looked a bit hurt by her mother's tone. The little girl would later learn that her mother's aloofness and distant nature was a sign not of hate or of disapproval, but of an inner iciness that had hardened her over the years. For now though, as a little girl with a natural short temper, her understanding was stretched thin. Her mood was ruined for the day and she resolved to hold a pout pulling down her tiny pink lips.

"What's wrong?" Yuka asked, annoyed by her daughter's capricious mood. She had bigger things to worry about such as how she was going to feed them, and her daughter's tantrums were added stress that she wished she did not have to deal with.

"You look worried, mummy," Mikan replied, a deep frown still on her face. Strangers gave curious glances as the mother and daughter pair walked passed them.

Yuka didn't change her tone and reprimanded her daughter. She was tired from the day's activities that involved her working a regular shift at the butcher's market. Today, she had chopped a fine pig leg on a flattened tree stump. Her hands still ached from beating the flat edge of her knife on the meat she carved from the bone. She managed to sell the whole pig carcass to a bespectacled local man who taught at the local university. After she had packed the meat in brown paper, the man thanked her and said he would be enjoying the fine delicacy with his family. His own daughter, who was Mikan's only friend and classmate, Hotaru, had gotten into a prestigious elementary school in the town. He thought roasted pig decorated with pineapple shavings was a fine way to celebrate.

"Hotaru is going away next year. Mr. Imai stopped by the shop today to tell me she got accepted into Gakuen Alice." Yuka stole a side glance at the bobbing strides of the young girl beside her. Mikan's gaze was focused straight ahead of them. "How do you feel about this?"

Not much was known about the school. It had only recently opened by Kuonji, the son of a late university professor known for his charitable acts around town. When Kuonji's father died, he pledged his fortune made from his career as a professor and nation-wide politician to the construction of the school. The papers and social media outlets had boasted pictures of the school's prestigious lineup of teachers coming from all across th country. Pictures on the internet showcased facilities complete with ivory walkways, robotic teaching assistants at the beck and call of teachers, and a large cafeteria offering a new menu each week.

Her daughter didn't look at her, and merely furrowed her thin eyebrows. Her round face turned to look at a doll perched on a cushioned seat placed strategically behind a glass window. Yuka thought the stretched out smile on the doll's face was creepy to say the least.

"I hate it," Mikan said softly. "I want to go to. I promised Hotaru I'd follow her everywhere. But I can't."

Yuka stuffed her hand in her pocket and pulled out a cherry-flavoured lollipop. Mikan's favourite treat. She handed it to her young daughter who sulkily took the treat and popped it into her mouth. She silently enjoyed the treat.

They were nearing their apartment building now-a small brown building nestled in the corner of the loud town sprung into view. The pair climbed a cobble path, past a row of trees shading them from the rays of the afternoon sun.

A brief moment in the elevator as they ascended floors passed between them. Yuka rummaged her yellow purse hanging from her arm for something special. A piece of envelope had been tucked away in the purse's side pocket. She reached for her slowly, as Mikan watched her with a curious expression-no doubt wondering why her mother was theatrically reaching into a bag.

"Mr. Imai told me how unfortunate it was that Hotaru and you would be separated after having spent your nursery years together," Yuka said, in her best attempt to sound forlorn by the news. "I told him not to worry at all because, well," she coughed for added gravitas, "you're going to start fifth grade at this school."

Inside the envelope contained a pristine white paper with an old-fashioned crimson stamp. The stamp was broken, and crusts of it fell off as Mikan shook the paper in disbelief.

"I hope you don't mind. I was bored at work and decided to open it myself," Yuka shrugged, hugging her daughter tight in the middle of the hallway. "Remember your favorite dish? Yup, we're having roast pig to celebrate today!"


End file.
